22 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Wymarzone muzeum fuehrera - odc.8 (Liubimyj muziej fuehrera. Putiewoditiel. Marszrut w Warszawu i Frankfurt-na-Mainie); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 120/156 (Teletubbies, season VII Cows & Calves); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Sporty zimowe; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy and Messy - Danceland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 53 (odc. 53); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:50 Wójt roku 2006 - finał 11:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo (sprint) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo (sprint) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1220; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania - odc. 829; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1395; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Przyjaciele; talk-show 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pamiętaj o sercu - Serce masz tylko jedno, czyli podsumowanie 15:30 Podróżnik - Z Galway do Dublina 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3223 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3438); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3224 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3439); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1224 - (txt s.777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1396; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 833; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Cierpliwość; program dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Słowa - słówka; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 4400 - seria II - odc. 15(9) (4400, The - seria II - Rebirth, ep.9) - (txt s.777); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:10 4400 - seria II - odc. 16(10) (4400, The - seria II - Rebirth, ep.10) - (txt s.777); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:00 Milenium Polski; reportaż 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:05 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:35 Wierność (La Fidelite) 159'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 170/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 171/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983); 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Mnie, mi, z, ze; program prof.Jana Miodka 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 4/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.167, Dawca od zaraz; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.50 ; Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.55 10:59 Święta wojna - Gadający Hanys (227) 11:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 28 Piękna nieznajoma; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Magnum - odc. 28/162 Porwanie Dicka McWilliamsa (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 - 28 The Taking of Dick McWilliams); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Co ci dolega? - Miłość macierzyńska (Baby love); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 14:05 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (3) 14:20 Duże dzieci - 44; talk-show 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 9 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III); serial kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Szansa na Sukces - Wawele 17:15 Karino - Odc. 7/13 Droga do sławy; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - Wyrok po latach; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 19:55 Ulice Kultury - (18); magazyn 20:10 Koktajl (Cocktail) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1988) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:05 Pitbull - odc. 3/5 - (txt s.777); serial policyjny TVP 24:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Portret psychologiczny zamachowca (7/7 Bombers - A Psychological Investigation); program dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:50 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 19/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. 220 WAR INC.) kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:30 Pół na pół - odc. 15/23 (Half & Half ep.114); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:50 Pół na pół - odc. 16/23 (Half & Half ep.115); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:10 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (38) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (27) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (37): Kłótnie małżeńskie - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (16) - telenowela 11.00 Dharma i Greg (38) - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (841) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (38) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (450) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (178) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (38): Kobiece intrygi - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (451)- serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (842) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (238): Usta Mariana - serial komediowy 20.30 Fala zbrodni (86) - serial sensacyjny 21.25 Fala zbrodni (87) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza lisa 23.30 Okręt (6-ost.) - serial wojenny 00.45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (14) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.30 Na Wspólnej (765) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Weronika Mars (15) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (10) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (766) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Nie chcę tego dziecka - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Michael Katleman, wyk. Patty Duke, Sheryl Lee Ralph, Susan Blakely, Tracy Nelson 23.35 Kryminalni (62): Przez szybę - serial kryminalny 00.30 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.25 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Teleskiep 02.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 7.45 - Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 7.45 53; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 53; STEREO 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - Qadrans qltury 38 22.; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 53; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 13 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Następcy ropy - Wyprodukowano w Chinach, odc. 3 (Departure From Oil. Energy for the future); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Komandor porucznik Crabb - zaginiony płetwonurek, odc. 20 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:46 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 13 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda; STEREO 14:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Następcy ropy - Wyprodukowano w Chinach, odc. 3 (Departure From Oil. Energy for the future); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera - Wiadomości Kuriera 53 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy - Pogoda dla Warszawy 47 22.; STEREO 16:45 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 22.02.2007 godz. 16: 50; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Kontr-o-wersje - Studio Kontr - o - wersje prem 22.02.; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki - Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 53; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe - (22.02.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 53; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18.00 - Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18.00 53; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:15 Qadrans qltury - Qadrans qltury 38 22.; magazyn; STEREO 18:30 Kontr-o-wersje - Kontr - o - wersje prem 22.02.; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Studio reportażu - Choroba wewnętrzna; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Kulturalny wywiad - Ewa Wójciak prem 22.02.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Z archiwum Kuriera - Kronika warszawska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Po twojej stronie - PO twojej stronie 20.02.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 53; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (22.02.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 53; STEREO 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 22.02.2007 godz. 22: 05; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Nieznane oblicza epoki rock and rolla - odc. 3 (Alternative rock'n roll years); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:45 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Nieznane oblicza epoki rock and rolla - odc. 3 (Alternative rock'n roll years); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon - serial animowany 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (89): Habibi - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (124) - telenowela 11.35 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 12.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.10 Express do fortuny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (100) - telenowela 17.50 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (125) - telenowela 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 21.00 Wyścig - film sensacyjny, Australia/Kanada/USA 2001 23.05 Mister Johnson - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990 01.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Casino Night - program interaktywny 03.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 04.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 04.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Pingwiny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (9) Ewa Dałkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.31; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 808* - To nie sen; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 64; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Duże dzieci - 36; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 To jest temat - Maciek i Róża; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 My som doma; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Budzik - Pingwiny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 808* - To nie sen; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.32; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ostoja ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 My som doma; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Wyścig na torze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Plebania - odc. 627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Teatr TV - Oskar; autor: Eric Emmanuel Schmitt 49'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Maciej Matulka, Agnieszka Mandat, Aleksander Machalica, Ola Czarnecka, Wenanty Nosul, Małgorzata Matulka, Marcin Panasz, Magdalena Marszałek, Maciej Musiał, Adam Fronczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Utwory Fryderyka Chopina; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Opowieść o Jaśku Karpielu Bułecce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 808* - To nie sen; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.32; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Wyścig na torze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Teatr TV - Oskar; autor: Eric Emmanuel Schmitt 49'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Maciej Matulka, Agnieszka Mandat, Aleksander Machalica, Ola Czarnecka, Wenanty Nosul, Małgorzata Matulka, Marcin Panasz, Magdalena Marszałek, Maciej Musiał, Adam Fronczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Utwory Fryderyka Chopina; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 My som doma; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Opowieść o Jaśku Karpielu Bułecce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 The Who i goście w Royal Albert Hall (The Who & Special Guests Live at the Royal Albert Hall); koncert kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Muzyka źródeł - Bebel Gilberto - koncert (Bebel Gilberto - koncert); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Blokada (Blockade) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); reż.:Siergiej Łoźnica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Urbanate the Area; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Jak w bajce; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Mój terrorysta (My terrorist) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael, Kanada, Dania, Finlandia, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Yulie Cohen Gerstel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Nibelungi: Śmierć Zygfryda (Nibelungen: Siegfrieds Tod) 142'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1924); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Gertrud Arnold, Frida Richard, Margarete Schön, Hanna Ralph, Paul Richter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Nie pytaj mnie - Tomek Lipiński i TILT; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Scherzo; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1973); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Jazzman z gułagu (Jazzman from gulag); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ostatnia bitwa Mao, cz. 2 (Mao's Last Battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - 4 (4); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 8; magazyn filmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Strefa - Mediokracja - Videoteatr Poza "Śpiewanna"; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:10 Strefa - Francis Ford Coppola przedstawia: - Podróż bez bagażu (Travelling Light); film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Australia (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Strefa - Hurricane Festival 2005 - David Bowie (David Bowie); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Strefa - Komix - Ursynowska Specgrupa od Rozwałki 1; antologia komiksu; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Nibelungi: Zemsta Krymhildy (Nibelungen: Kriemhilds Rache) 148'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Hans Carl Mueller, Gertrud Arnold, Hubert Heinrich, Iris Roberts, Georg Jurowski, Hans Adalbert Schlettow; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 82) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 93) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 94) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 95) 08:25 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 13) 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Pomoc domowa - film/komedia romantyczna Francja/W.Brytania/USA 1991 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 95) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 96) 13:45 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 13) 15:15 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 80) 16:15 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 14) 17:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 96) 18:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 14) 19:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Zmienić skórę - film/thriller Nowa Zelandia 2001 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Oblicza zbrodni - serial/kryminalny Kanada 2002 (odc. 48) 23:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 18) 00:00 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Gorąca agentka - film/erotyczny USA 1995 02:10 Rybia nocka - program/inne Ale Kino! 08:00 Trzy miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Beata Postnikoff, wyk. Polska 2003 10:20 Wieczna Callas - dramat biograficzny reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Fanny Ardant, Jeremy Irons, Jay Rodan, Gabriel Garko Francja/ Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania/ Włochy 2002 12:15 Chudy i inni - film psychologiczny reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Marian Kociniak, Franciszek Pieczka, Ryszard Filipski Polska 1966 13:55 Drobiazgi - film krótkometrażowy 14:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Debra Winger - serial dokumentalny USA 15:15 Nasza młodość - film krótkometrażowy 15:40 Prawdziwa słodycz - komediodramat reż. Gail Singer, wyk. Leslie Hope, Kyle McCulloch, Jill Riley, Judah Katz Kanada 1991 17:25 Żyj i stań się - dramat obyczajowy reż. Radu Mihaileanu, wyk. Moshe Agazai, Roschdy Zem, Yaël Abecassis, Moshe Abebe Francja/Belgia/Izrael/Włochy 2005 20:00 ale świat!: Ameryka Południowa Cztery dni we wrześniu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Bruno Baretto, wyk. Pedro Cardoso, Alan Arkin, Selton Mello, Cláudia Abreu Brazylia/USA 1997 21:55 Przynęta - film sensacyjny reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Jamie Foxx, David Morse, Robert Pastorelli, Doug Hutchison USA/ Kanada 2000 00:00 Presja - film krótkometrażowy 00:15 Święci z Bostonu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Troy Duffy, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, David Della Rocco USA 1999 02:05 Nieciekawa historia - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Janusz Gajos, Hanna Mikuć, Marek Bargiełowski Polska 1982 Canal + Film 08:30 Doborowa jednostka - komedia reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Tom Arnold, Bruce Campbell, Tim Curry, Brian Haley USA 1997 10:15 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna reż. Dan Bootzin, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Beth Ulrich, Alan Gelfant, Manuel Cabral USA 2001 14:30 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 16:00 Deser Dobry król - film krótkometrażowy 16:10 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 17:50 Światło w mroku - dramat wojenny reż. David Seltzer, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Michael Douglas, Liam Neeson, Joely Richardson, John Gielgud, Francis Guinan, Patrick Winczewski USA 1992 20:00 Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 21:40 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Matt Dillon, Lili Taylor, Marisa Tomei, Fisher Stevens Francja/Niemcy/Szwecja/USA/Norwegia 2005 23:15 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 19 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 23:40 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/24 USA 2004 00:25 South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:50 SuperDeser Panna Gerta - film krótkometrażowy 01:20 Niebiańska plaża - film przygodowy reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Tilda Swinton, Virginie Ledoyen, Guillaume Canet, Staffan Kihlbom, Robert Carlyle, Magnus Lindgren USA 2000 03:20 Gorączka - dramat historyczny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Zaleski, Barbara Grabowska, Adam Ferency Polska 1980 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Panathinaikos Ateny - Winterthur Barcelona 10:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Saragossa - Villarreal 11:55 Magiczne cięcie montażysty - film dokumentalny 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: St.Etienne - Rennes 15:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 15:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 16:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Panathinaikos Ateny - Winterthur Barcelona 18:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 18:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 19:10 Koszykówka Euroliga: Efes Pilsen Stambuł - Prokom Trefl Sopot 21:10 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 21:45 Czempioni w Plusie: Marta Dziadura - magazyn sportowy 22:45 Koszykówka Euroliga: Joventut Badalona 00:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 01:15 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 01:45 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 03:30 Zwrot do nadawcy - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bille August, wyk. Connie Nielsen, Aidan Quinn, Kelly Preston, Mark Holton Dania/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:25 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jon Heder, Jon Gries, Efren Ramirez, Aaron Ruell USA 2004 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Nie w naszym imieniu - film dokumentalny reż. Philippe Borrel, wyk. Francja 2006 09:05 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 10:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany 12:20 Titanic - dramat katastroficzny reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Clifton Webb, Robert Wagner, Audrey Dalton USA 1953 14:05 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - dramat psychologiczny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Halina Łabonarska, Jan Ciecierski, Tomasz Zygadło, Jerzy Stuhr Polska 1978 15:55 Siostry - komedia reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Toni Collette, Shirley MacLaine, Anson Mount USA 2005 18:10 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 19 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:30 Premiera Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/24 USA 2004 22:20 Oszukany - dramat psychologiczny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Geraldine Page, Elizabeth Hartman, Jo Ann Harris USA 1970 00:10 Transporter 2 - thriller reż. Louis Leterrier, Corey Yuen, wyk. Jason Statham, Alessandro Gassman, Amber Valletta, Matthew Modine USA/Francja 2005 01:35 Show - film sensacyjny reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pierzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2003 03:40 Conan Barbarzyńca - film fantasy reż. John Milius, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Earl Jones, Max von Sydow, Sandahl Bergman, Ben Davidson USA 1982 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Stonecutters - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Wyścig z lodem - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Lincoln - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Samochodowy curling - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Stonecutters - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Wyścig z lodem - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 52 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 53 16:00 Superjazda: Eleanor - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Moc piłeczek pingpongowych - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal JetBlue - Lotnisko JFK w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Zamach w Moskwie - film dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Przeklęte przejście dla pieszych - serial dokumentalny 23:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 Godzina zero: Zatonięcie promu Estonia - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Wielkie kopanie w Bostonie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Za zaliczeniem pocztowym - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny HBO 06:30 Komórka - film sensacyjny reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Kim Basinger, Chris Evans, William H. Macy, Jason Statham USA/Niemcy 2004 08:10 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 09:40 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 11:20 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia reż. Claus Bjerre, wyk. Niels Olsen, Kathrine Bremerskov Kaysen, Jakob Wilhjelm Poulsen, Kasper Ruwai Berg Kesje Dania 2005 12:50 Batman: Początek - film sensacyjny reż. Christopher Nolan, wyk. Christian Bale, Michael Caine, Liam Neeson, Katie Holmes USA 2005 15:05 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 16:35 Dzieciak i ja - komedia reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Tom Arnold, Eric Gores, Linda Hamilton, Joe Mantegna USA 2005 18:10 Hellboy - horror SF reż. Guillermo del Toro, wyk. Ron Perlman, John Hurt, Selma Blair, Rupert Evans USA 2004 20:10 Premiera Narodziny - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jonathan Glazer, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Cameron Bright, Danny Huston, Lauren Bacall USA 2004 21:50 Pręgi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Magdalena Piekorz, wyk. Michał Żebrowski, Agnieszka Grochowska, Jan Frycz, Wacław Adamczyk Polska 2004 23:20 Druga połowa - komedia reż. Marlowe Fawcett, Richard Nockles, wyk. Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones, Danny Dyer, George Calil Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:00 Wyznania mordercy - film dokumentalny reż. Arthur Ginsberg, wyk. 01:55 Sin City - Miasto Grzechu - thriller reż. Frank Miller, Robert Rodriguez, Quentin Tarantino, wyk. Bruce Willis, Mickey Rourke, Jessica Alba, Clive Owen USA 2005 04:05 Hellboy - horror SF reż. Guillermo del Toro, wyk. Ron Perlman, John Hurt, Selma Blair, Rupert Evans USA 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV Vaults Justin Timberlake - reportaż o wokaliście 10:30 MTV Vaults Outkast - reportaż o grupie 11:00 MTV Vaults Pink - reportaż o wokalistce 11:30 MTV Vaults P. Diddy - przegląd twórczości artysty 12:00 MTV Vaults Christina Aguilera - reportaż o wokalistce 12:30 MTV Vaults Snoop Dogg - reportaż o raperze 13:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Parental Control - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Psy dwa - kreskówka 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 MTV Play - program interaktywny 00:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 00:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wielkie koty z Kalahari - film dokumentalny 09:00 Delfiny długoszczękie - film dokumentalny 10:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa elektrownia wodna na świecie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie koty z Kalahari - film dokumentalny 14:00 Delfiny długoszczękie - film dokumentalny 15:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Psie profesje: Dakota, Orca i Target - serial dokumentalny 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle Orinoko - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Grecja - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie koty z Kalahari - film dokumentalny 20:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 20:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:00 Oszalałe słonie - film dokumentalny 22:00 Słonie z Kilimandżaro - film dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Ofiary samozapłonu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Oszalałe słonie - film dokumentalny 01:00 Słonie z Kilimandżaro - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 07:30 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy 08:00 Tenis stołowy Turniej ITTF Pro Tour w Kuwejcie - mecze półfinałowe 11:00 4x10 - magazyn koszykarski 12:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Tenis stołowy Turniej ITTF Pro Tour w Kuwejcie - finały 16:00 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w Gliwicach 18:20 Puncher - magazyn bokserski 18:50 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz Blackburn Rovers - Bayer Leverkusen 20:45 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz Ajax Amsterdam - Werder Brema 22:45 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz AZ Alkmaar - Fenerbahce Stambuł 00:45 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA górą 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA górą 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Shibuya - finał 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:50 VIVA górą 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 VIVA górą 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 VIVA górą 00:10 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider TVN 7 06:00 Maraton uśmiechu 06:30 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton uśmiechu 08:00 Moja krew 09:00 Grzesznica, odc. 18: serial 09:55 Lekarze marzeń, odc. 14: serial 10:55 Przystanek Alaska, odc. 87: serial 11:55 Strażnik kasy 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Grzesznica, odc. 19: serial 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu 15:40 Maraton uśmiechu 16:10 Drew Carey Show, odc. 16: serial 16:40 Pępek świata, odc. 13: serial 17:10 Ostry dyżur, odc. 1: serial 18:10 Przystanek Alaska, odc. 87: serial 19:10 Drew Carey Show, odc. 17: serial 19:40 Pępek świata, odc. 14: serial 20:10 Ostatni niewinny: film 22:30 Kobra – oddział specjalny, odc. 1 23:30 W paszczy szaleństwa: film Eurosport 08:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Biegi narciarskie Sprint – kwalifikacje 09:30 Watts: Magazyn sportowy 09:45 Mistrzostwa Europy w Bansku: Biathlon Sprint mężczyzn 11:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Biegi narciarskie Sprint – finał 12:15 Turniej WTA w Dubaju: Tenis Ćwierćfinał 14:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w Bansku: Biathlon Sprint kobiet 15:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Biegi narciarskie Sprint – finał 16:00 Turniej WTA w Dubaju: Tenis Ćwierćfinał 18:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo: Biegi narciarskie Sprint – finał 19:00 Mistrzostwa 4 kontynentów w Colorado Springs: Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Pokazy mistrzów 20:45 M. Moorer – C. Couser: Boks Walka w wadze ciężkiej w Hollywood 22:45 Puchar UEFA: Piłka nożna 1/16 finału – pierwsze mecze 00:00 Liga Mistrzów: Piłka nożna 1/8 finału – pierwsze mecze Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki, odc. 25: film 07:20 Generał Daimos, odc. 34: film 07:40 Helena i chłopcy, odc. 59: serial 08:10 Top shop 19:00 Namiętności, odc. 96: serial 19:50 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer, odc. 204: serial 20:20 Bank samotnych serc 20:35 Werdykt 21:30 Niewidzialny duch: film 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Erotyczne sensacje 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Ania i Kasia 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Ogłoszenia towarzyskie 01:25 Sex Hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Sex Hotel 03:20 Night Shop HBO 2 05:40 Cinema, cinema 06:30 Babski hokej: film 08:10 Zaborcza miłość: film 09:45 Barbershop II: Z powrotem w interesie: film 11:30 Tajemnica wyspy skarbów: film 12:55 Tommy Riley: film 14:40 Tylko nie miłość: film 16:20 Miss Agent II: Uzbrojona i urocza: film 18:15 Salon piękności: film 20:00 Wyspa: film 22:15 Pani Harris: film 23:50 HBO na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko, odc. 4 00:20 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku: film 01:55 Deklaracja: film 03:55 Salon piękności: film VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso 09:00 Pop lista 10:00 VH1 Greatest Hits 11:00 Meet The Barkers 11:30 Movie Special 12:00 Polonez 13:00 So 80's 13:30 Smells like 90's 14:00 3 z 1 14:30 VH1 Hits 15:00 Wczoraj i dziś 16:00 Pop lista 17:00 Smells like 90's 18:00 Best of charts 19:00 Na temat 20:00 Nierandkowi 20:30 Za kulisami teledysku 21:00 W domu u... 21:30 Moja muzyka 22:30 Rock Ballads 23:30 Daria: serial 00:00 Chill Out 01:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 09:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 10:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 7: serial 11:45 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 12:40 Tajemnice starożytnych imperiów: serial 13:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 14:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 7: serial 15:00 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 15:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 16:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 7: serial 17:45 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 18:40 Tajemnice starożytnych imperiów: serial 19:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 20:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 7: serial 21:00 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 21:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 22:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 7: serial 23:45 Pola bitew, odc. 2: serial 00:40 Tajemnice starożytnych imperiów: serial 01:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 02:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 7: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Wielkie projekty, odc. 5: serial 09:55 Wielka wyprawa – Karaiby 10:20 Na szlaku 10:50 Wielkie miasta 11:45 Człowiek za burtą: serial 12:10 Świat Boba 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił, odc. 5 13:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 13:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 9 14:05 Wielkie miasta 15:00 Wielkie projekty, odc. 5: serial 15:55 Wielka wyprawa – Karaiby 16:20 Na szlaku 16:50 Wielkie miasta 17:45 Człowiek za burtą: serial 18:10 Świat Boba 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił, odc. 5 19:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 19:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 9 20:05 Wielkie miasta 21:00 Wielkie projekty, odc. 5: serial 21:55 Wielka wyprawa – Karaiby 22:20 Na szlaku 22:50 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi 23:45 Przygoda z golfem 00:10 Przygoda z golfem 00:40 Podróże na chybił trafił, odc. 5 01:05 Koleje z dawnych lat: serial 01:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 9 02:05 Wyprawy na krańce ziemi Discovery Science 05:10 Jurassica 06:00 Latające maszyny braci Wright 06:50 Robotica: serial 07:40 Ultranauka 08:10 Słoneczne imperium: serial 09:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 09:55 Robotica: serial 10:45 Ultranauka 11:10 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 12:00 Latające maszyny braci Wright 12:50 Robotica: serial 13:40 Ultranauka 14:10 Słoneczne imperium: serial 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 15:55 Robotica: serial 16:45 Ultranauka 17:10 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 18:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 1: serial 18:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 2: serial 18:50 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 35: serial 19:15 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 47: serial 19:40 Ultranauka 20:10 95 światów 21:00 Planeta żywiołów 21:55 Wynalazcy: serial 22:20 Wynalazcy: serial 22:45 Ultranauka 23:10 Jurassica 00:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 1: serial 00:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 2: serial 00:50 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 35: serial 01:15 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 47: serial 01:40 Ultranauka 02:10 95 światów 03:00 Planeta żywiołów 03:55 Wynalazcy: serial 04:20 Wynalazcy: serial 04:45 Ultranauka Planete 06:45 Loty doświadczalne, odc. 1: serial 07:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 15: serial 08:20 Chłopcy z bombowców, odc. 3: serial 09:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 7: serial 09:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 8: serial 10:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 9: serial 10:45 Historia futbolu, odc. 13: serial 11:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 10: serial 12:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 11: serial 12:50 Znakomitości, odc. 2: serial 13:40 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 5: serial 14:15 Schronienie w Ziemi Świętej 15:15 Pistolet do wynajęcia 16:15 Mój świat tańca, odc. 4: serial 16:45 Na krawędzi bankructwa, odc. 1: serial 17:15 Historia futbolu, odc. 9: serial 18:15 Wyspy zapomnienia, odc. 10: serial 18:45 Rycerze, odc. 6: serial 19:45 One i muzyka, odc. 2: serial 20:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 30: serial 20:45 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa, odc. 5 21:45 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa, odc. 6 22:35 Wojenna młodość 23:35 Identyfikacja 00:30 Jak motyl 01:05 Stwory, potwory, cudaki, odc. 10: serial 02:00 Weekend, odc. 7: serial 02:35 Wyspy zapomnienia, odc. 5: serial Animal Planet 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix 06:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach, odc. 2 06:30 Młode i dzikie 07:00 Rezydencja surykatek 07:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki, odc. 8 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 1 08:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 2 09:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 78 09:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie, odc. 13 10:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem 11:00 Życie zwierząt 11:30 Walka o przetrwanie 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 13:00 Szympansie dzienniki, odc. 1 13:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki, odc. 8 14:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów, odc. 4 15:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 15:30 Ludojady 16:00 Łowca krokodyli 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 18:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 79 19:00 Szympansie dzienniki, odc. 1 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki, odc. 9 20:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów, odc. 4 21:00 Na posterunku, odc. 15 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix 23:00 Na posterunku 23:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku 01:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów, odc. 4 02:00 Na posterunku, odc. 15 03:00 Łowca krokodyli 04:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport: Magazine 06:00 CNN Today 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 World News Asia 15:30 Global Office 16:00 Your World Today 19:30 Global Office 20:00 Insight 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 Business International 00:00 Insight 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 CNN Today 03:30 World Sport: Magazine 04:00 Anderson Cooper 360 Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:50 Shuriken School: serial 09:10 Pucca: serial 09:35 Król Szamanów: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 Tutenstein: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Jerry i paczka: serial 14:25 Pucca: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Galactik Football: serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Planet Sketch: serial 19:25 Naruto: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Dark Oracle: serial 20:40 Galactik Football: serial 21:05 Naruto: serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers: serial 21:55 Dark Oracle: serial 22:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 22:45 Król Szamanów: serial 23:10 Naruto: serial 23:35 X-Men: serial Zone Europa 08:00 Germinal: film 10:40 Ośmiornica, odc. 4: serial 11:45 Cisza: film 13:10 Czuły telefon: film 13:30 Miłość na ziemi: film 15:40 ...twierdzi Pereira: film 17:30 Cinemania, odc. 200 18:00 Ośmiornica, odc. 4: serial 19:05 Rekonstrukcja pionowych obiektów: film 19:50 Interwały: film 20:00 Kryształowe oczy: film 22:00 Epsilon: film 23:40 Emmanuelle, odc. 3: serial 01:20 Podwójne życie Emilii: film 02:10 Zet i dwa zera: film Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku